


I Don't Need Your Help

by princessofthesun



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthesun/pseuds/princessofthesun
Summary: Michelle Jones, genius, is attacked. I know, it's great. Peter saves the day.
Kudos: 15





	I Don't Need Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote and my only spideychelle piece to date. Depending on how it goes I might develop it further but at the moment it's a one-shot.  
> I own nothing but the plot.

Michelle Jones knew she was smart. Not because people told her, or because of her high IQ or place in an elite science school, but because she could read people. She could tell just from observing someone for a few minutes so many things about them that she had to hide her knowledge so that people wouldn’t be creeped out. It helped that she always blended into the background, she could listen to people's conversations and they would be none the wiser. 

It was exactly this skill that told her what was up with Peter, the scrawny genius in her class who had been acting strangely for several months now. Well, he used to be scrawny. You see, Michelle had worked out, from observation and listening to Peter’s hardly secret conversations with his best friend Ned, that Peter was, in fact, Spider-Man, Queens’ newest ‘protector’. Yeah, but could he keep a secret? According to Michelle, no, he could not. 

The knowledge of this secret was the very reason for Michelle's current dilemma. On this snowy November evening, Michelle had been walking home, minding her own fucking business, when a large figure had jumped out from an alley she was walking past, grabbing her by her hair. Now, any normal human would probably have screamed or at least made some sort of noise, but Michelle was torn. Stay silent, and risk whatever the strange man was intending to do to her, or call out, and hope Spider-Man wasn’t in the area. She couldn’t risk someone she knew, such as Peter, seeing her vulnerable and unable to protect herself, she worked too hard on her invincible image to let a mugger ruin it. In the end, it wasn’t really her decision, as her attacker took that moment of hesitation from Michelle to twist her arm behind her with a pop, and pull harder on her hair, 

“Your fucking handbag, NOW BITCH,”, and despite her reputation, Michelle was not invincible, so she screamed, from the pain and fear both. 

The stranger had just forced her to her knees and was shoving her face roughly towards the ground, with himself atop her, when movement caught Michelle’s attention at the end of the street. 

“Hey, dude, sorry to interrupt, but, I, uh, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave the girl alone.”, well great, Spider-Man was out tonight. Again, Michelle was distracted, so the masked attacker decided to punch her, right in the side of the head. Michelle couldn’t help but whimper, pathetically, she thought, and the eyes of Peter’s suit narrowed on her for a split second before he webbed the attacker’s hand, pulling him off of Michelle’s crushed body. Michelle took a shaky breath as out of the corner of her eye she saw her attacker cocooned in the web by the wall of the alley. 

“A-are you okay? I mean you’re not, but like, yeah, I mean, yeah…”, Michelle swallowed, it hurt, like, everywhere. 

“I’m fine, help me up, Peter,”. Spidey’s eyes went comically wide, 

“Um, ma’am? I think you have me mixed up with someone else, yeah, that’s not my name, so, yeah,” 

“Shut up Peter, I’ve known for ages, just help me up, please?” 

Michelle hated that she couldn’t get up herself, but she thought her shoulder might be dislocated, and her head was still spinning from hitting the ground and being punched both. 

“I, yeah, okay.” once Michelle was sitting, she realised how much pain she was actually in, but took care not to let Peter see that her hands were shaking or that there was blood dripping down the side of her head, which she couldn’t see, but could definitely feel. Of course, he noticed anyway, 

“You’re hurt”, he sounded worried, 

“I’ll be fine, it’s not that bad,” she didn’t need Peter to pity her on top of seeing her so exposed as she was right now. He, of course, was having none of it, 

“Bullshit, Michelle, you probably have a concussion from that hit, you need to get checked out.”

“No way Spidey, I need to go home before my father loses his shit, I don’t need more bruises tonight,” well shit, maybe she did have a concussion after all.

“Michelle! What the fuck! There’s no way I’m letting you go home now, we’re going to the compound. Good doctors, very discrete, if you’re worried about that kind of thing.”

“I wasn’t, but thanks.” Michelle could feel herself getting dizzy. She wasn’t stupid, she knew she needed a doctor, but for the life of her, she couldn’t bring herself to admit it.

“Come on, I’m heading back now anyway, it’s late.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I don’t feel so brilliant right now.” Peter moved closer to her,

“Can you stand?” Michelle attempted to stand by herself for a few seconds before Peter pulled her up by her waist,

“Didn’t want to grab your arm, that shoulder doesn’t look too good. Anyway, let’s go.” She was about to ask how they were going to go when Peter’s grip on her waist tightened, and she felt herself being lifted into the air. It was a testament to her cool facade and concussion that she didn’t scream and throw up on Peter. She closed her eyes.

(POV CHANGE)

Peter knew that Michelle had fallen asleep in his arms, and as a reasonably smart person, knew that wasn’t good with a concussion, and so, with minimal panicking, he sped up.

As soon as he walked through the outer doors of the Avengers Compound with an unconscious teenage girl in his arms, the security guards quickly stood and made their way over to him.  
“Karen, can you get Friday to explain to Mr Stark what happened, show him the recording if you need.”, the AI confirmed his request, and less than a minute later, the billionaire was striding purposefully through the doors to the Avengers living area.

“Kid, what happened, I wasn’t listening to Friday, something about a girl?” He stopped dead in his tracks,

“You brought her here? Pete, what the hell!”

“I know, but you need to know the context. Can we please bring her to medical and then Karen can show you what happened?”

(POV CHANGE)

Michelle could hear a steady beeping, masked by the buzz of voices. Thoughts wouldn’t stay in her head, swirling like cream in coffee. What the fuck, why did she just think that?

“Michelle, MJ, you awake?”, Ugh, she felt like shit. She groaned, yeah, this was not normal for her.

“Miche-elle, come on,” the voice was persistent, that was for sure. She, reluctantly, opened her eyes.

“Hey there sleeping beauty.”

“How long did that one take you?” her voice was rough and the short question hurt her throat more than she would like to admit. She took a deep breath, took stock of the various pains that ailed her body.

“Hey, you okay? You kind of scared me, you passed out in my arms, you know.”

“I know.” Michelle knew Peter would want to talk about what happened and would ask how she was now every day probably. She couldn’t have that.

“I’m fine, you know, so don’t look at me like that,” Peter had the decency to avert his gaze at this, looking instead at her feet, covered by a thin blanket.

“You dislocated your shoulder. That’s why it’s in a sling. And you did concuss yourself if you wanted to know, so, yeah…”

“Okay. Em, look, Peter, I’m not, like, you know, trying to be weird, like, I have known about you for a while, but not because I’m stalking you, I’m not stalking you, I mean, shit, this isn’t going well, but I just want to say, you’re terrible at keeping secrets, I mean, just awful at it.”

“That’s what you want to say?” Peter’s amused face betrayed his true feelings about her insult.

“No, but I’m concussed and probably drugged, based on the lack of blinding pain in my shoulder, so you’ll cut me a bit of slack,” Michelle said, daring Peter to argue with her eyes.

“Yeah, I will.” Peter sighed, he’d let her say that on a normal day, and today she could say whatever she wanted.

“C’mere.”

“What?” Peter was startled out of his thoughts by the voice, but Michelle was still lying on the bed, her arm not in a sling extended … for … a hug? Peter knew that if she wasn’t on morphine and probably still diced with adrenaline this wouldn’t be happening, so he took his chance and leaned in, wrapping his arms carefully around the girl.

A phrase whispered into his hair caught his attention.

“Thank you, Spiderman.”


End file.
